Auctions Can be Fun
by beatlesgrl
Summary: It's the second annual Kiss Auction, and Shue gets an all-boys school to help out...


**Look I wrote fluff! This is based off of this gif set on tumblr: .com/post/19987273996/au-meme-kiss-auction . I don't own Glee blah blah blah...**

* * *

It was the second annual New Directions kissing auction, and Kurt would rather be at home watching TV. Instead, he and the rest of New Directions were being shoved into a tiny van and driven to a school he's never even heard of that decided to partner up with them to raise money, since they didn't need it. It was an all-boys school called Dalton, and it was a half hour away.

Mr. Shue was going on and on about the possibilities of having so many females bidding on boys, while the entire Glee club just rolled their eyes.

When they arrived, the group was being led into the grand lobby, where the beautiful staircase distracted Kurt. It seemed just like the one off the movie _Titanic_, even the beautiful dome on top seemed very elegant. Sighing to himself, wishing he could go to a school like this, he turned to rejoin the group, realizing that they were gone. Cursing to himself, he turned in place to figure out where to go to find them.

"You lost?" A voice said behind him, causing Kurt to turn around.

There was the most gorgeous man he has ever met.

He looked older than Kurt, his hear curly but confined in a fluffy patch on his head, and his eyebrows seemed…triangular. He was wearing a navy blue blazer with red piping.

Kurt didn't know what to say, but his instincts kicked in for him, "Yeah, I'm here with my school for an auction, but I've seemed to have lost them."

He nodded, and stuck out his hand," I'm Blaine."

Kurt took it, "Kurt. So, do you think you can-"

Blaine nodded quickly, "Yeah, I know exactly where they're going. Here, I know a shortcut!"

Without letting go of Kurt's hand, he took off running towards a hallway on Kurt's right, Kurt being dragged behind him.

Kurt was in heaven. This attractive boy ("Blaine." He reminded himself), seemed to not care what Kurt looked like or what he sounded like, unlike those jocks at his school. He wish Blaine would've been his first kiss, rather than that bully Karovsky.

But Kurt didn't want to think about that. He wanted to focus on Blaine's hand in his.

Sooner than he wished, they arrived at their destination; the school auditorium by the looks of it, and Blaine opened the doors. Winking at Kurt, he said, "Here you are! Now I better go, I'm in the auction. Maybe I'll get lucky and have someone as cute as you to kiss."

With that, he turned and headed towards another door, leaving Kurt blushing at the entrance.

"Kurt!" He heard Mercedes shouting from inside, reminding him what he was doing and he rushed inside to sit next to her. "Who was the hottie?" She asked, looking excited.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed, "He's so cute."

Before Mercedes could respond, though, Kurt heard Mr. Shue's annoying voice cutting out into the audience, "And now, Ladies, it's time for the second annual McKinley High Kiss Auction!"

There were some enthusiastic clapping coming from a small section of uniform clad girls in the front, but other than that, there was no one really excited for tonight.

Frowning, Mr. Shue continued, "Let's start the night off with a Nick, bidding starts at $10"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the seemingly confident boy on stage, smiling at the girls in the crowd and winking. The bidding was kind of slow, though, and Nick only got $25.

He shrugged it off and invited the girl onstage for her kiss, which she took, almost too enthusiastically. Kurt could barely contain his laughter. It seemed ridiculous.

One by one, all these boys were auctioned off, none reaching any higher than $30. Kurt sighed. It was going to take more than $30 per boy to get to New York, but he kept his hands to the side. None of the boys were really kissable to him.

"Next up," Mr. Shue said, his confidence in this auction apparently wearing off, "We have a Blaine Anderson."

Kurt's head snapped up to the stage to see the same boy come on, looking nervous but excited. He scanned the crowd, but when he saw Kurt he stopped and smiled. He even winked! Kurt started to blush, and without thinking, started to reach for his wallet.

"Let's start the bidding at-"

"$50!" Kurt suddenly shouted, not realizing what he had just done. The entire auditorium turned to Kurt, and Kurt realized just then that he had just bid on a boy. To kiss. In front of everyone.

Mr. Shue didn't hesitate though. He said, "SOLD!" And pushed Blaine to center stage to receive his kiss. Kurt, feeling a bit odd, didn't move from his seat.

"What are you waiting for, boo?" Mercedes said, "Go! Get yourself a hot man kiss for us!"

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't believe what he had done. "Oh my God what if Blaine wasn't gay!" He thought to himself, and he decided he wasn't budging.

Suddenly, Blaine jumped off the stage and started walking to Kurt. Kurt didn't know what to do, so he just stayed there. Blaine finally reached Kurt, and looked at him in the eyes. He got down on his knees and leaned in, whispering, "Fine, I'll come to you."

Their lips collided, and Kurt could swear he saw the heavens. Kissing Blaine felt right. It felt like he was home. Kurt breathed in through his nose and put his hand to Blaine's face, while tilting his head, deepening the kiss even more. Blaine sighed into Kurt's mouth, and licked Kurt's lips with his tongue.

Kurt was in heaven.

When Blaine finally pulled away from Kurt, he felt really sad that it was over. They just stared at each other for a few more seconds, Mr. Shue already moving onto the next boy.

Kurt felt himself blushing, and he started to spew out, "I guess that was longer of a kiss than it was supposed to be, oh I'm sorry I don't even know if you're gay or not and I just-"

"Kurt."  
Kurt shut up, and looked Blaine in the eyes, waiting for him to say something.

"Uh," He shifted on his knees, "This one's on the house."

Bursting out into a huge grin, Blaine leaned in again and kissed him more enthusiastically, Kurt immediately cupping his face with his hands.

And if Kurt had any say in the matter, Blaine's face will never leave those hands.


End file.
